


A soft side

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 19, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, Romantic Fluff, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Uma may seem like rainbows and candy.She sighed deeply and looked at him. His eyes lit up as he realized they were alone. Uma slid her index finger down his cheek and made a path to his jaw and through his chin. Harry tilted his head slightly and closed his eyes. Uma closed the distance between them and straightened to gain height against him. Harry could feel her thighs on each side of his hips, and he raised his head, still with his eyes closed.But behind closed doors, Uma was gunpowder and fire.“You’re very quiet.” She whispered against his lips.“You told me to behave,” Harry replied with childish reproach.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Kudos: 53
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	A soft side

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Without a war around her. Without having to survive. And without avoiding danger.

Uma had always had a soft side.

For Harry that was what fascinated him about her. Well, one of the so many things. Uma was powerful, a relentless force of nature, a master of war, a warrior, and a leader. But all of that had a reason. That power had always had a motive. Uma was protective. She had looked at the children of the island and claimed them as her own. Uma had taken it upon herself to protect them, to become a force that other villains feared and respected. Instead of thinking about herself, she had made a reputation for the good of others.

Without a war, without having to survive and without danger, people found that the dangerous Queen of the Island had facets that no one would expect.

Uma wasn’t like Queen Mother Belle, reading stories to children.

“I never expected to see a scene like this,” Ben commented next to him.

Harry looked at him in amusement. For Harry, this was also Uma. A girl who had a line of children following her as they walked on the beach, while she taught them how to guide themselves with the stars. Most of the children were from the island. But some of Auradon was there, holding back their euphoria to be there, following the former enemy of Auradon and the current heroine of Auradon and the Isle of the Lost.

“I missed seeing this,” Harry confessed.

Sometimes he didn't understand how Ben was getting the truth out of people. His simple presence and smile managed to do that. But there was Harry, again, telling him something intimate.

“She was always in charge of training the little ones. And she played with them. I used to help her. But the admiration that she provokes in others is superhuman.” Harry continued, “Look at them... She doesn't need to hug them and say kind words to them for them to look at her that way.”

“I think it's something in her gaze.” Ben contemplated aloud, “Some VKs have a look that invites you to break the rules. In your case, your eyes say you want to set the rules on fire.” The king admitted with amusement, “But with Uma, she looks at people as if the rules are beneath her and if you stay by her side you will be safe and secure. Uma makes you feel honored to live that experience with her.”

Harry looked at him. Ben watched the group of children shout the names of different stars while Uma supervised and corrected them. The king looked at her _that way._ Like so many people. There was another one falling under the siren spell that Uma possessed.

Uma finished her little impromptu class. The children protested, but she ordered them to leave. Ben called them to take them home and the children protested again. But the three AKs who were in the group ran towards Uma and hugged her tightly. Harry had to control the urge to go to her side when he saw her fall onto the sand. The VKs froze, not really knowing what to do. On the island that would be dangerous. But Uma laughed resignedly and extended her hand to her children to make them see that there was nothing wrong. In seconds she was surrounded by children. They were hugging her. Some snuggled against her belly or lap, without letting go. Uma still didn’t hug them but stroked their hair while ordering them to get up.

“Oh, you will make me be the bad guy in the story.” Ben joked out loud, approaching the group “Your parents will be worried if we don't come back soon.”

The children protested, clinging closer to Uma. Playing. Harry looked at that. To the little ones VK _playing._ He could understand why Uma's dream had been so important to her. The island, their kids, were free.

Ben took the children. Uma sat on the sand with a smile on her lips. Harry knelt in front of her, noticing how she kept looking in the direction where the little ones had gone. Uma looked incalculable peaceful. Her smile was of someone who had managed to save everything they loved the most. Harry smiled when he noticed that one of the children had put little colored bows hanging from Uma's braids. And a few stickers with adorable pictures of seasonal sweets and candies were stuck to his jacket.

_Uma may seem like rainbows and candy._

She sighed deeply and looked at him. His eyes lit up as he realized they were alone. Uma slid her index finger down his cheek and made a path to his jaw and through his chin. Harry tilted his head slightly and closed his eyes. Uma closed the distance between them and straightened to gain height against him. Harry could feel her thighs on each side of his hips, and he raised his head, still with his eyes closed.

_But behind closed doors, Uma was gunpowder and fire._

“You’re very quiet.” She whispered against his lips.

“You told me to behave,” Harry replied with childish reproach.

Uma laughed against his lips maliciously.

“In front of the children.” She reminded him.

Harry opened his eyes. The stars had disappeared. Only Uma existed in front of him.

“And you did it.” Uma leaned close to his ear “Should I make it up to you?” 

Harry widened his smile, waiting for her to decide. Yearning for Uma to want him.

Uma's fingers brushed his hair gently.

“I have thought about it. You and I belong to the sea.”

“You are the sea, I’m the pirate in love with you.” He smiled. “It's the classic story.”

“I would say that we are both the meeting point with the sea.” Uma reflected with a confidential smile. “We both belong to the land and the sea.”

Harry nodded. He was fascinated by the way that a goddess like Uma could find some similarity with a mere mortal like him. Harry took her by the waist and stared at her.

“Right here.”

“On the beach, near the sea?”

He nodded. 

“Our new meeting point.”

Where the sea touched the sand. Like Uma covered him with her presence.

“So pirate of you. Claim each beach as our private place.” She brushed his lips with hers.

Harry grinned and slid the tip of his hook over Uma's back.

“Oh, _so_ pirate of you.” Uma complimented and kissed him.

Without a war around her. Without having to survive. And without avoiding danger.

Uma was still his Uma.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
